Colors
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: E desejava descobrir. Descobrir um pouco mais do profundo e imenso abismo cujo nome - naquele momento - era Sebastian Michaelis. Por trás dos olhos rubros, da veste negra, da mentalidade sadista e da suposta ausência de sentimentos. E Poderia haver algo que se destacaria na imensidão escura que aparentava constituir aquele mordomo?


_I know we all, we all got our faults.__  
_**_(Eu sei, nós todos, nós todos temos nossas falhas.)_**_**  
**__We get locked in our vaults and we stay,__  
**(Nós começamos trancados em nossas caixas-fortes e permanecemos,)**__**  
**__But when you're gone all the colors fade.__  
_**_(Mas quando você está indo todas as cores desbotam.)_**

Amos Lee - Colors

* * *

**Colors**

Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel estava comumente vestido de _azul_. O mesmo _azul_que refletia no belo olho que ainda lhe restava – do qual não exibia o funesto contrato com o mordomo _negro_. Foleava tediosamente um livro qualquer, enquanto dedicava-se a ouvir o tímido barulho da chuva que se fazia presente do lado de fora. Desviou o olhar para o céu estranhamente _cinza_, algo incomum naquela época do ano. Sebastian estava ao seu lado, contemplando consigo o silêncio que reinava naquele momento. Ouviu o gemido abafado sair dos lábios _rosados_do conde para em seguida exibir para si o dedo _alvo_ e recém-cortado.

– Isso está doendo, Sebastian. – O corte era deveras simples, ocasionado por uma folha do livro _dourado_. Uma gota de sangue caíra sobre o braço da poltrona onde Ciel estava. O _vermelho_ vivo em contraste ao estofado _negro_. A representação simbólica da vida que ainda corria nas veias do líder Phantomhive. _A vida que o akuma tanto desejava para si_. Livrou-se do devaneio em questão, voltando a observar o indicador um tanto inchado pelo profundo e inocente hematoma. Levou o dedo aos próprios lábios _pálidos_, sugando-o institivamente, vendo a face do conde ganhar inúmeros tons _avermelhados_. Percebeu a pele _branca_ e intocável arrepiar-se diante de tal gesto. Um sorriso sacana brotou nos lábios do mordomo _negro._

– O q-que pe-pensa estar f-fazendo? – A palavras saíram falhas, para o desprazer de Ciel. Sentiu a pressão no dedo aumentar. A língua alheia trabalhando de forma ordinariamente... Sensual? Desviou o olhar para o teto _ocre_, inebriado pela sensação que aquilo lhe causava, Sentiu um calor incomum subir lhe pelo corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que recobrou os sentidos, livrando-se do contato com o mordomo.

– Perdão, _bocchan_. Apenas uma maneira simples de fazer o sangramento parar. – Riu ironicamente, vendo o rosto de Ciel esquentar. Os lábios _rosados_e semiabertos tão atrativos para o seu deleite pessoal. Aproximou-se do rosto _alvo_ do conde, sentindo a respiração alheia bem próxima de si. Habilmente retirou uma das luvas _brancas_, levando a mão recém-enluvada a boca do conde, fazendo uma carícia suave. Sentiu a língua do menor – _tentadoramente quente_ – tocar-lhe um dos dedos de forma instigante. O olho_azul_ de Ciel brilhava como nunca, enquanto inutilmente tentava esconder algo que fisgara timidamente em seu baixo ventre.

Uma proximidade perigosa.

Ciel mal percebera quando mudara de posição. Estava sentado no colo do mordomo, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo masculino. Os olhos do _akuma_exibiam-se vividamente _vermelhos_, enquanto suas mãos buscavam uma brecha na gola da camisa _preta_ que o conde trajava. Livrou-se do incomodo, aproximando os próprios lábios ao pescoço _leitoso_, depositando um beijo casto no local. Ouviu o Phantomhive gemer inconscientemente, enquanto o mesmo agarrava-se a veste _negra_ do demônio. Ciel ainda continuava um tanto resistivo aos toques, mas viu sua resistência cair quando sua boca encontrou a de Sebastian.

Tentadoramente perigosa.

O _akuma_ mordeu seu o lábio inferior, puxando-o em seguida em um gesto sensual. E tão logo iniciaram um beijo simples. Ambos os olhares se encontraram. _Azul_ e _vermelho_em uma tensão inevitavelmente sensual. Ciel perdera o dom da réplica, quando umas das mãos _pálidas_ e frias do mordomo invadiram a roupa de baixo, _tocando_–lhe impudicamente, enquanto habilmente terminava de retirar o casaco _azul_ que o menor trajava. Os mesmos lábios pálidos que antes ocuparam em deleitar-se da boca do conde, se aproveitaram da guarda baixa do mesmo para distribuir beijos pelos ombros e colo intocavelmente _brancos_. Era deveras suave, porém marcante – _no sentido literal da palavra_. Sorriu ao ver algumas marcas ganharem cores _arroxeadas_.

– S-Sebastian, a-alguém pode en-entrar aqui... – O olhar anuviado pelo prazer que o toque do demônio que proporcionava, foi o suficiente para que o mesmo o calasse com um beijo que beirava a violência. O mordomo explorava a boca _rosada_ do conde ao seu bel prazer, trazendo-lhe sensações jamais sentidas. Ciel agarrou-se ao pescoço _alvo_ de Sebastian, buscando um contato mais preciso. Senti-lo era mais que uma necessidade. Tamanha necessidade como a de estar sobre o controle daquela situação. Ciel era Ciel._Azul conforme seus olhos_e _negro conforme sua índole_.

E como um Phantomhive, sentia-se no dever de controlar.

Afastou-se subitamente do contato que mantinha com Sebastian, sentindo a vista tornar-se _escura_ e um prazer incontrolável apossar-se de seu corpo. O olho _vermelho_ que lhe fitava desejosamente, como se pudesse radiografar sua própria alma. Deveras, a alma já não _pura_ e _alva_ não o pertencia mais.

_Seu_ coração também. Desde o dia em que deixaram de ser apenas mestre e mordomo. Mestre e servo.

_E se tornaram amantes._

– _Bocchan_... – sentiu dedos frios tocar suas costas de maneira suave. Soltou uma risada irônica, ao perceber o _quão_ Sebastian estava entregue a aquele momento – algo entre suas pernas condenava o mordomo _negro_. Percebeu as marcas _avermelhadas_ em seus ombros, dedicando-se a tocar cada uma delas. Sim! Sebastian lhe pertencia. De todas as formas.

– Eu quero você, _Ciel_.

A pele _branca_ arrepiara-se diante de tal palavra proferida. E então percebera ao ponto que sua relação com Sebastian havia chegado. Uma mistura de sentimentos estranhos que resultariam novos e outros sentimentos jamais conhecidos. Assim como cores que ao misturadas entre si, se transformam em outras. _Ciel o desejava_. Desejava que ele satisfizesse todos os desejos _negros_que sua mente lhe impunha. Desejava tocar os mesmos lábios _pálidos_ que desferiam palavras cínicas a sua pessoa. Desejava sentir a mesma pele _branca_ que ousava esconder-se sob um terno _negro_.

E desejava descobrir. Descobrir um pouco mais do profundo e imenso abismo cujo nome – _naquele momento_– era Sebastian Michaelis. Por trás dos olhos _rubros_, da veste_negra_, da mentalidade sadista e da suposta ausência de sentimentos. Poderia haver algo que se destacaria na imensidão escura que aparentava constituir aquele mordomo?

Assim como uma gota de sangue sobre o couro _preto_.

Lembrou-se da declaração do mordomo. O tom saíra sugestivo demais para o conde Phantomhive, porém existiam coisas _ali_ que mereciam mais de sua atenção. Tomou a iniciativa de começar outro beijo, mas desta vez com um pouco mais de calma. Ambas as línguas se entrelaçavam de forma única, como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo de ambos. Pode sentir uma onda de algo inexplicável invadir lhe completamente, levando-o para o completo nirvana. Tentou respirar de forma compassada, separando-se dos lábios do_akuma_, vendo-o novamente com _aquele_sorriso costumeiro. E como sentir-se no controle era algo que lhe satisfazia, deixou as últimas palavras escaparem no ar.

– Seja _meu_, Sebastian. Totalmente _meu_.


End file.
